Scarlett's Letter
by Bowties-and-Handcuffs
Summary: Scarlett, The Doctor and River's daughter, is a teenager now. She is falling for someone she shouldn't be, someone The Doctor and River would not approve of.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my vortex manipulator I got from my mum buzzing somewhere  
beneath my covers. Since it was my moms it's a bit big for my wrist,  
and tends to fall off when I'm sleeping. I reach under and find it by  
my knee. I look at the message. "I wonder what could be happening at Big Ben in 1902" signed "Marvin".

I roll out of bed and to my closet, a smile spreading across my face. I open my closet and pull out my usual attire, a black skirt with black suspenders and a white blouse. My dad always admires my outfit choices. I tie back my long brown wavy hair in a white ribbon and grab my bag full of essentials. I tiptoe down the hall, pass my parents bedroom. I peek inside to make sure I see a head of curls fast asleep, and a lanky body next to her. I'd hate to have to explain to my mum and dad what I do at night. Or worse, with who. Outside my moms room I plug in the coordinate of Big Ben and close my eyes.

I love nights like this. Once I teleported to the bottom of the Big Ben, after I got over the faintness of the vortex manipulator, I started to walk to the top. Where he was. I wonder what impractical joke he's going to play this time. Once I reached the top of the Big Ben the clock strikes 3:00 am.

"What took you so long? I could of blown up the Big Ben by now!"  
Marvin snarled at me. I know he would never do anything like that,  
he's different from his father. Although he does enjoy acting like he  
would.

"I had to Sneak out again. My dad wouldn't approve of me even making  
eye contact with you, yet alone seeing you. You know, because you're the  
wicked spawn of The Master" I say starting to joke around.

"Wicked spawn, harsh. But you are stopping me... Right?" He asked, I  
wonder what lame prank he will pull this time.

"Your antics are getting old," I say with a yawn.

"Oh Scarlett, you'll never get tired of me." He says, jumping onto a  
small platform. "You see, I rigged this clock up, so when it strikes  
3:30, time is going to stop."

I fake a gasp "oh no! What a travesty. Why 3:30?"

"I don't know, It's just the time I decided. Now, for the tag line,  
there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He claims, throwing his head  
back in a fit of fake laughter.

"Ooh, I see you're perfecting your fathers laugh." I grin, jumping up  
on to the platform next to him. "I wonder what else you inherited,"

"Oh no, is the daughter of The Doctor... Flirting with me!?" Marvin  
gasps, placing his hand over his mouth dramatically.

"Don't forget sweetie, I'm also the daughter of River Song." I  
announce, tapping the place where his brain should be. Marvin shuffles  
away from me and over to a bunch of wires, where he crouches down, and  
starts to separate them.

"What do those wi-" I start as I walk near, but then something surrounds me, a force field of sorts. "You have got to be kidding? Are you really going to trap me?" I ask kind of annoyed.

"Well yes, that is the point isn't it? I mean. I am the bad guy." He  
pointed out, running his hand through his blonde hair. I roll my eyes,  
and reach in my bag, I should obviously have some kind of tool to get  
me out of this elementary trap.


	2. Chapter 2

I dug around in my bag I thought to myself, "he was right, even though he pulls lame shenanigans that are not even difficult to get out of, I would defiantly never get tired of them." Then I found it! The button that would solve this little predicament I was in. I pressed it and the power went off everywhere. The button turned off all power in the city for just about five minutes, I invented it myself. My dad was so proud. Then I stepped out of his little trap, he didn't really look shocked. Bummer.

"That one only took you a couple of minutes tops! You beat your last record of 3 minutes and 43 seconds." Marvin said while he rolled his eyes. We don't really keep track, but he gets annoyed when I beat his trick so fast. I think it's pretty funny!

"Victory!" I scream while he gives me sarcastic applause. Then the clock reached 3:29 I forgot to stop time from stopping! I quickly pull out my old cracked sonic screw driver, I received it as a birthday present when I was 5 from my dad, and soniced it over Big Ben. It took a couple of seconds to kick in, I really need a new one, then the clock reached 3:30 and time never stopped.

"That was a close one this time." I say slightly confused on why I forgot to stop time from being stopped.

"I know you find me distracting." he says with a wink.

"Not in the least," I answer smugly, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "I should get going, my dad will be up any minute."

"Want me to walk you home?" He asks. I give him a look as I type in the coordinates.

"Same time next time?"

"Sounds good." Marvin says as he waves to me. I get home and crawl in bed, not even bothering to change back to my pajamas. The next morning I wake up to the smell of pancakes. Dad must be cooking, because they don't smell burnt. I walk into the kitchen and sit next to my mum, she's fiddling with one of her gadgets.

"Sleep well, sweetness?" Se asks, glancing up.

"Sorta. Not really, no." I answer, yawning.

"We'll good thing I made pancakes!" Dad smiles cheerfully. "Blueberry for you, River. And chocolate for you," he says trailing off. I look up, confused at his sudden change of cheerfulness.

"What?" I ask. He grabs my head and puts his nose to my hair.

"You smell like 1902..."

"What?" I say, shrugging him off of me. "Why would I smell like that?" I ask letting out nervous laughter.

"Why are you wearing your mothers vortex manipulator?" He questions, tapping it with the spatula.

"He has a point dear, you never wear it in the morning because it always falls off during the night." My mum points out from across the table. All I could think about was how much trouble I'd be in if I told the truth.

So I quickly said, "Iv never been to 1902 before, I heard they had very comfortable mattresses! I couldn't sleep so I wanted to try one of them out." I let another nervous laugh escape. They know I'm lying, my parents looked at each other then at me, then they looked away. They have done this before, I know they are planning something. Why can't my parents just be normal and not question my lies? I should talk to Marvin about this. I think they are on to us. I open my vortex manipulator and type in "Need to talk to you now. Lets meet on The Big Ben again. 1902."

"Mum! Where are you?" I scream.

"Still in the Kitchen sweetness." Says my mum, she always has such a calming voice.

"I'm going for a walk."

"You didn't eat your wonderful pancakes" my dad chimed in. I grabbed a pancake and shoved it in my mouth

"I'll Finnish them later!" I murmured with a mouthful of pancake, I don't even think he heard me.


	3. Chapter 3

I raced out the door. I typed in The Big Ben coordinates and when I arrived I silently walked to the top. When I got to the top he asked,

"What's the emergency!? I was in the middle of a shower." I could clearly see that, he still had shampoo in his golden hair.

"My parents are on to us." I spit out. "They are planning something and I have a bad feeling they will find out soon. Sometimes I hate having timelords as parents."  
"I don't mind if they find out! They may be cool with us hanging out from time to time"

"Do you even know my parents at all? My mum would pull out her gun, my dad would tell her to put it away, they would make some uncomfortable innuendo and then they would take me home and never let me see you again. You're okay with that?!"

"Well.. You are my Best friend, so of course I wouldn't be okay with that." He says while he rolls his eyes. "I think you are over reacting." I take a deep breath, trying regain control of this situation.

"Why did I come for you to help anyways? You're the bad guy."

Marvin laughs, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, love" I don't know much about The Master, only that Marvin rarely sees him, and my dad hates him. I let out a frustrated sigh and shuffle my feet.

"They don't even know you're the master's son!" I realize, standing straighter. "I mean, you look a little alike, from what I've seen in pictures. Marvin! You can easily just say you're an average time agent!" Marvin laughs at the thought of it.

"You mean like the famous Captain Jack?"

I laugh along with him. It's a mix of relief and happiness. "Yes!" I blurt. Just then I hear it, and my heart drops. No no no please, come on! "I said I was going for a walk," I scream at the TARDIS materializing in front of me. My dad immediately pops out of the doors.

"So this is where you've been sneaking out to, Big Ben. Why 1902? I mean, what is so special about this year?"

"Look sweetie, she was going to a boy!" My mom pointed out, grabbing my dads hand.

"Is she allowed to do that River?" My dad whispers to my mom.

"Hmm.. I don't see a problem with it! She is 16. I remember when I was 16, those where the years." My mum uncomfortably giggled. She does that a lot.

"Oh I know you do. Lets go meet this boy, I don't approve yet! Shes my little girl! Come along River" As I saw my parents making there way,  
Marvin and I came up with our story.

"Hi mom! Dad! What's going on?" I ask trying to hide my smirk. We're going to trick them, I just know it! "Hi sweetness, I see you have a friend here." My mum try's to act discreet as she winks at me.

"Just a friend mom, his name is Maddox. Why are you following me!?" I am so annoyed with my parents. What makes them think they can just do whatever they want?

"Ooooh, just a friend? He's cute honey! Nice job!"

"Once again mum, just a friend."

"Uuuh, Hi! I'm.. Maddox, Nice to meet you! And yes, just a friend" Marvin says. Good, I didn't want to talk for him anymore.

"I'm just showing her The Big Ben, then she was going to find a mattress to sleep on." He is so bad at lying. Why did I think we could have pulled this off?

"... You were going to go with her to find the mattresses...?" My dad asks.  
"Whoa! What?! Oh, no! That's not what I meant!"

"A mattress?" My mum laughs, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh my gosh mum, stop! This is too weird. I'm going in my room. I can't even believe you two!" I stomp away into the TARDIS, but stop by the doors, realizing I left Marvin to fed for himself.

"Well she sure is a firecracker..." Marvin says awkwardly.

"Yes, but she's our daughter." My mum says a little sternly.

"You remind me of someone!" My dad jumps in. "But then again, I know a lot of people, but not you. You remind my of someone like you. You look like someone I used to know. Whose your father?" I hold my breath. There is a slight pause before Marvin answers, not a stutter in his voice.

"I never really knew my dad, he was a time agent, got around if you knew what I mean. Speaking of getting around, I have to go. Tell Scarlett goodbye for me!" I wait as I hear Marvin leave. Then I sit, and listen to my mum and dad talking outside the TARDIS. I put my head in my hands, I'm in so much trouble if they figure this thing out, which they obviously at some point will...but hopefully not. When I get home I immediately storm into my room. I know they are just trying to protect me.. but enough is enough. As I sit in my room calming down I over hear my parents talking.

"I don't know about that boy, he seems to old for our little Scarlett." My dad says.

"Sweetie, you can't judge by how old he is." My mum adds. No kidding, considering their age difference! He is only one year older than me anyways.

"There is something just not right about him... I can feel it. Didn't you see it River?"

"You're over thinking this whole situation, he's just a normal guy who likes Scarlett."

"No, River! Didn't you see it!? It was written all over his face.. maybe I am over thinking this"

"Lets just see where this goes, then we can start questing." I really hope they never figure this out.. He's my only friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I hear my parents walking to the TARDIS, and quickly jump into the seat near the counsel. Mum walks in first, laughing about something my dad must have said. She spots me sitting there and smiles,  
"So sweetness, when were you going to tell us?" I look down at the floor.

"When you regenerate into new parents." Mum looks appalled for a second then returns to herself.

"Have I ever told you how me and your father met?" I look up, actually interested, because I surprisingly never heard this one. In all honesty I believed that they just had to get married or something, the Timelord code of sorts.

"No, how?" I answer.  
"She!" My dad pipes in, pointing to River accusingly, although he has a huge grin on his face, "Was trying to kill me!" I sit up, suddenly forgetting to be angry at my parents. It's hard to be angry at them really, they are all I have.

"Your father was so gullible, I just kissed him the he was done for." Mum says smiling romantically as if it's the normal thing to do to your crush. "Then I had to save that stupid idiot because I figured out who I was. That was a long and amusing day. That's the day we met Hitler!"

"If she didn't use the rest of her regeneration saving me, I would be dead." My dad looked at my mum with the look that reads, "I'll always owe you."

"Oh…mum.. I didn't know you have no regeneration left.. I'm sorry." I say sadly.

"It is alright sweetness, but I can die and I will not be coming back as a different person." My mum says, she seems still upset.

"Lets get off this sad topic! We now all know the truth! Lets go someplace, any ideas?" My dad asks.

"Lets just see where the TARDIS needs us to go." My mum adds.

"Yes go get dressed we will leave in a bit." My dad says to me, "I don't know what is with you girls and your archeology. I find it so useless and repulsive."

I start to walk to my room to change and I faintly hear my mum say, "Yes sweetie, we know. You have told us this many times." I look through my closet for an appropriate outfit, then I find it! Sense I'm exploring and not dining I decide to wear a slightly dirty toga. I still have it from our last trip to Rome. When I got back to the control room my parents are talking about the last dinner they tried to have dinner with Caesar and Cleopatra.

"They we're very nice to invite us, even though we pretended to be Brutus and Portia. I felt bad for leaving so early." My mum says.

"They were gracious hosts! Poor Julius, I don't think he deserved to die in that dreadful way. Oh, Scarlett's here! Lets be on our way!" My dad says excitedly. He always gets to excited for our little adventures, so does my mum, they are truly a perfect match for each other. Who else could put up with them?


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to Rome my parents and I went our separate ways, I'm going to the ruins and my parents are going to dinner. I started walking and thinking and walking and thinking some more. I don't know what to do about this whole situation, tell my parents about Marvin? Or just let them figure it out? Then out of no where a scared man runs into me, I fall down hard into the sand.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, you need to get out of here!" He pants, helping me up. I pull my hiked up toga back down to my knees, these things are so awkward.

"What do you mean 'get out' what's wrong?" I pray that it isn't anything too dramatic, since I left my bag on the TARDIS.

"This man, in that pyramid over there," he stops to point to a pyramid in the distance, "he says he's going to bring back the dead. Though he is no God I have prayed to before."

"Okay sir, you just go home. Don't tell anyone about it, I'll handle it." I tell him as I jog to the pyramid. Once I reach the entrance, I slink inside, doing my best to be quiet. I turn the corner and see someone hunched over a tomb. He's wearing discreet clothing, but his blonde hair gives it away. I'm furious though, he could have created something big by telling that scared man about his plan.

"Marvin! You can't do things like that! There was this man, he was totally freaked out about your plan. He was going to evacuate Rome!" Marvin stays hunched over, but I can hear him mumbling to himself. "Marvin... Marvin..." Just then he pauses and stands up, and I stand back, because it isn't Marvin, but he sure looks like him.  
"You must be Scarlett." The Master says with an evil grin spreading across his face.

Oh no… that's all I could think about. I was paralyzed with fear. My dad has never met anyone so evil, but I remembered that Marvin did say, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" He can't be that bad. Marvin's not bad, but he doesn't really spend time with The Master.

"Yes, I am Scarlett. How did you know who I am?" I ask sternly, even though I know the answer already.

"Oh feisty, no wonder Marvin likes you so much." My face changes from a scowl to more of a smile thinking about Marvin.

"I see you like him too. What would you father think? Speaking of the Devil, where is you father? Is your mother here too?"

"My parents didn't come with me. We were in The Lost City of Atlantis and I took the TARDIS and came here. Funny seeing you here. What are you doing here?" I now am spitting my words out. Out of everybody! Why him!?

"You are a good liar. Must of gotten trait from your parents. I don't believe you for one second." I hate how calm he is. "Anyways, didn't that man tell you my plan? I'm bringing back the dead!" He sounds too happy. He's crazy.

"You are not bringing the dead back," I say crossing my arms. "What would that do for you? I mean, what would you even gain? "The Master takes a step closer, and I stay planted, narrowing the space between us.

"Do you think I'd so something more evil?"

I shrug, "I'd expect you to live up to your name." I'm feeling daring, how bad could he be? I have battled with Daleks!

"Your father, he is here, but not here.." He says, throwing his arms out and turning around, "So he wouldn't notice for a while."

"Notice what?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"His darling daughter has gone missing." He answers casual as ever. I back up a little to the door, but before I have any chance to make a move, The Master closes in and grabs my wrist.

"You know, I always wondered why he'd wait so long to have more children. I mean, you knew he had children once before? I suppose it took so long, because he knew something would come along and rip his family apart, again." I throw my head back and laugh, despite how frightened I might be.

"You think that person is you? Oh well you are so wrong. You can take me, torture me, use me, but I will not die in your hands. I refuse it."


	6. Chapter 6

"You are very stubborn and nieve. You are just a little girl. I soon will have an army of mummies, and you have no one." I try to break away from his tight grasp, but I can't."

"You think you can get away from me?" He then handcuffed me. Where did he get the handcuffs? He dragged me into a mausoleum and handcuffed me to a wooden rod holding up the mausoleum. He left and locked the door. I do have my sonic screwdriver! But it's useless on wood. My dad really needs to get that fixed. I use my free hand and sonic the handcuffs off my wrist. Ouch, those things hurt! I rub my wrist and walk around trying to figure out what to do. I pick up a sharp rock and start to play with it. I think about the given first. I'm trapped in here and no one knows where I am. I have a useless sonic screwdriver, because it's so old it has pretty much no power.

I am surrounded by dead bodies that will soon come to life and kill me I am also surrounded by concrete and rock. I should have gone to dinner with my parents. I suddenly have an idea, it may not work though. If anyone comes to look for me they will see it, the letter I will write on the rock. I still have the sharp rock in my hand, I find a good soft rock to write on. I start to write my letter, "Dear Mum, dad, Marvin, who ever is reading this" I pause my writing for a second, listening to my surroundings. I don't hear anything, which is weird. Maybe The Master really is just trying to scare me with his living dead idea. If he is, I'd imagine he'd be coming back soon.

I start scratching in more letters, "The Master has me. Don't panic, I'm okay.. For the most part. Come soon." I hear movement from outside and put my ear to the door. It's not the living dead but The Master. Shoot. I quickly run back to my letter and sign it, "Scarlett." I then return to where he left me, slipping on the uncomfortable handcuffs. The Master comes back with a smile on his face. "I had a change of heart."

"Oh?" I ask, with new-found confidence, "Your dead not cooperating with you?" The Master makes a face and grabs my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"I decided to take you home with me, somewhere a little more secure."

"What do you want from me?" I ask. I feel like a cliché prisoner by asking that, but I'm interested.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" The Master asks.

"No" I answer, "It isn't. Obviously you don't want to kill me, at least not yet. You want me. For bate most likely. Probably for my father, but why? You know he's here, you worked that much out, so why not hunt him down?"

"I am simply not a hunter, I like my prey to come to me. Which they always do. You're just the easiest way for him to come to me." I sigh. I just don't know what to do. He pulls me up to my feet and drags me to the door.

"Geez can you be a little more gentle? It's not like I'm trying to get away!" He finally lets me go and grabs my wrists only. We enter a large rock, it's bigger on the inside. It's a TARDIS. He puts coordinates in for his house, when we get there he walks me into his out and throws me into a closest and locks it.

It feels like it's been hours but really it's been probably fifteen minutes. I hear footsteps outside the door, "Hello?" I say quietly. I'm starting to panic. I don't want to die in a closet! "Hello?" I say loader. No answer. I faintly hear two people talking.

"Dad is someone here?" says the unknown person.

"No, go eat you're dinner." Ooo, dinner sounds good now. Is that Marvin?

"MARVIN!" I scream. "MARVIN IN THE CLOSET!" I hear someone get up and race to the closet door. It opens and two people look down at me. The Master and Marvin. I see The Master tap something on the door frame, but nothing he does will stop me any more. I stand up tall, "Marvin! Oh my goodness I'm so happy-"Just then I got cut off by The Master, who was staring right at me, smiling.

"See Marvin, there isn't anything there." I look at him strangely.

"I really could have sworn I heard Scarl- I mean a girl, screaming." Marvin says, standing by his father. I stand still for a second then walk to the door frame. What is he trying to pull? I go up to Marvin and try to grab his arm, only I can't.

"Some kind of force field." I mumble.

"Let's go and eat." The Master says, closing the door. I sink against the wall, frustrated and on the verge of giving up. But then I remember my parents. Hah! They'll either see my letter, or Marvin will notice something is wrong and go to them for help. I hope. I definitely underestimated his ability to trap me. I really wish my sonic worked better, I'd be out of this mess by now.


	7. Chapter 7

I've figured out Marvin's traps so many times.. I have to figure out a way to get out of this one! I honestly don't think I can get out of this one alone. After about another hour of waiting I hear Marvin typing on his Vortex manipulator, those things are super loud. He was huffing and puffing about something.

"Ugh! Why is she not messaging me back? I have a great trick this time!" Great. He will never know where I am!

"MARVIN! 41.9000°, 12.5000." I scream, that may be my last chance I get to tell him something. I really hope he heard me, those are the coordinates for my letter. I'm getting super hungry.

"Yooouhoooo Master!" I say sarcastically. "I'm getting hungry in here!" I hear him get up and open the fridge. Fantastic. He opened the closet door and handed me a box of cooked chicken and water. I'm glad he's not trying to kill me yet, this chicken is actually pretty good. For being a jerk, he does know how to treat a hostage!

After I'm eating I fall into a light sleep, but as I sleep, I dream. I'm back at home, before I even knew Marvin. I'm arguing with my mom about who can get to the center of the TARDIS first, though I could never find my way there. My dad stand of the side flipping things on the counsel and asks me and my mum where we want to go. Without thinking I blurt out the coordinates of my letter. My dad looks up with a grin as always and types it in, when we get there I am kneeling by a skeleton that I know must be mine.

I wake up sweating and can feel dry tears on my cheeks. I get up and wonder what time it is in this closet. I wonder if Marvin went where I told him. I wonder if my parents realize I'm gone. I wonder if the miss me, or think I've run away. The master walks I'm just then and looks at my appearance.

"Well you sure don't look good."

"I don't feel good." I spit, "Because some lunatic decided to lock me in here."

"Well darling I've sot new for you!" He says pulling me up, causing me to scratch me knees. "I looked and noticed sometime in space hurdling towards these coordinates. Maybe something like," he stops and lowers his voice, whispering in my ear, "a TARDIS." He grabs me out of the closet, I have to shield my eyes from the change in light, and he pulls me into his shockingly neat living room and sits me down on the chair, facing the opposite way from the door. After he sits me down he very clichely put a cloth over my mouth and tied my hands together behind my back. Why is that necessary?

We wait for 20 minutes and then we heard a knock at the door then the door got thrown open. I can't see who entered the room but I start to hear shouts, Marvin.

"I know she is here! Your not fooling anyone dad!" Marvin shouts

"She's here you are right. I'm not trying to hide it anymore. You know. I don't care. It's not you I'm trying to trap."

"Then who...The Doctor. You know he will beat you. He always does." Marvin sneers. I someone stop off, I'm assuming its Marvin going to look for me. I stomp my feet as loud as I can. Then while I stomped my foot for the last time the door flew open.


	8. Chapter 8

I've never seen him this way before, so wild. "I think I know where they might be." I say before even thinking about it. "Lets get in the TARDIS and it will take us there." When we get into the TARDIS I type in the coordinates of my letter. Once we arrive, we race right out and run towards the cell in which my letter was written. There they both stand. Marvin has a very sad look in his eyes, while The Mater looks almost excited. What is his plan now?

"Took you long enough Doctor." The Master says impatiently. He's so rude. "What's going on then? Why do you want me here?" My dad says questioning him.

"You really haven't figured that out yet? I'm disappointed in you Doctor! It's quite obvious... I want you dead."

"You've wanted me dead for a while now. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"I have a plan, a plan that's happening as we speak. A plan that will end you." He's evil. Pure evil. I feel so bad for Marvin, he's had to deal with this his whole life. How can he deal with him?

"Which is?" My dad asks crossing his arms, seeming bored.

"Well something's different from last time we talked, aren't I right?"

"There isn't a crowed of time lords around us?"

The master kicks his head backs and laughs, as if it were a joke. I eye Marvin but he keeps his eyes on the ground, kicking the dirt. "That's one difference, but wrong. Your wrong."

"Then tell me what is it, because I. Don't. Care." My dad sneers. Mum gives him a look which he avoids. I'm almost positive my dad is going to do something he'll regret.

"You see Doctor, we have family." The Master points out. "I have family!" My dad says almost in rage.

"You still have nothing, your son hardly counts, considering he doesn't even want to call you 'dad'"

"Oh Doctor? WAKE UP! I am so much better than you. While you were playing house I was keeping tabs, and growing my weapon. Wouldn't it be terrible if your daughters only friend died. Although ironic, considering she'd carry on the family legacy." I look at Marvin again and he looks up, almost pleading with his eyes, but what is he trying to say? My dad takes a step closer to The Master.

"What's the legacy?"

The Master smirks, "Being alone."

He's right. My family does have a legacy for being along. I remember my dad talking about his recent adventures and his losses, he lost a girl named Rose who got trapped in an alternate world, Martha who just apparently left, Donna who had to get her memory swiped away, then Amy and Rory who got touched by an Angel, my grandparents who I never met. My mum also lost her parents. I don't believe that The Master would kill his own kid, I can't believe it. My dad has my mum, why can't he just leave him be.

"Please." I say quietly then again I say, "Please."

"Please what? Don't kill Marvin? My son? The boy you're clearly in love with? And why not, what would a little pathetic girl do to stop me?" The Master smears at me. "Don't kill him."

"I don't need to kill him to get what I desire. All that needs to happen is The Doctor needs to die, or maybe ill kill you instead. That would certainly be better motivation, wouldn't you say?" I gasp.

"You are not going to kill my daughter." Mum says confidently.

"Let him River." My dad mumbles.

"Excuse you?" Mum says, gaping at dad.

"Let him kill me." My dad says speaking up. "I mean, I'm not going to let him kill these kids, am I River?" The Maser crosses his arms and watches us, clearly happy with the production.

"No dad." I beg close to tears, but I won't cry, not when The Masters in the room. My dad walks over to me and mom.

"Don't be so stupid, we've gotten out of these things before we can do it again, right?" Mum whispers, clearly not even wanting me to hear. They are unsure. I have seen my parents be a lot of things, but almost never are they unsure.

"River, what other option do I have? He already took Scarlett, he didn't harm her, and I won't take chances again."

My dad whispers back. I speak up, "It doesn't matter who he kills or who dies. He'll still be here. He kills dad, then what's stopping him from killing the rest of us? He never promised us a free pass out."

The Master grins evilly, "She's definitely yours, clever and smart. You're wrong though, sadly. I would let you go. So when I get bored again I have people to hunt down. Kill you all at once would be selfish." My dad looks at mum and she stays quiet. And I close my eyes because I know what's going to happen next. Dads going to step up. He whispers something to my mom but I'm so shocked I don't catch what it is. He comes to me next and smiles.

"No tears." He whispers. "Take care of your mom, she'll need it."

"I can't." I speak up, my voice cracking. My dad kisses my forehead and straightens up, cracking his neck, then turns to The Master, excepting his fate. He steps up in front of him, he really is a hero.

"Great! I have a very special way for you to die Doctor, you're going to like it. It's very clever." The Master says. My dad just stairs blankly at him. It's weird how this room we are in is formed, it's long but fairly thin. The master is in the front with my dad and Marvin then in the back is my mum and I.

The Master continues, "This very clever weapon I invented is simple." He whips it out of his jacket and opens it, it looks like a sonic screwdriver. Long, it's rod-shaped but a lot thicker, a top that come out and looks like it's going to grab something and it even has a red light. "It's not a sonic screwdriver if that's what you are thinking, it's a Hellaglass. All I do is hook this top part to your heart and it extracts all your organs within five minutes, once I hit you with this it's impossible to get off until you're dead." He stares at his cruel invention with such glee it makes me sick. "Don't worry, it's only a slight pinch." He says. I can't let this happen. This can not be how it ends. I don't even think of what I'm going to do, I run at full speed and push my dad out of the way.

"Scarlett! No!" I hear my mom shouting. But it's too late, I already saved him. I turned around to see The Master very shocked. Is he really shocked I did that? But then I see it. I look at the ground and Marvin is laying down... With the Hellaglass in his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" The Master says, looking up smiling. "This sure is a change."

"You're smiling!" I scream at him.

"Am I? Sorry. I really am bummed. I was hoping it'd be your father. Well, I might have time for two. I clench my jaw and dive at him, grabbing the Hellaglass off of Marvin's cold body. I knock the master to the ground with a thud, and before I know it, I stick the gadget into his stomach and watch the color drain from his face. I sit there on his chest for a good 10 minutes. Until my dad comes over and pulls me off.

"We should leave now."

"No." I answer through sobs, what is going on with me? I crawl over to Marvin and cradle his head.

"Scarlett, your frie-" My dads starts, but is hushed by my mom. I hear them walk off, and know they'll be waiting for me in the TARDIS, I take a deep breath. About to say goodbye. I can't believe this happened. Marvin didn't deserve to die. The Master did, I'm glad he is dead. I can barely even see Marvin though my sobs, I mange to make out his face and close his eyes, he deserves a proper funeral.

"Marvin... Where do I even start." I start to say though sobs. "You were the best friend I could ever have, even though I told you I hated your pranks, I really didn't." I chuckle a little. "Thanks for being amazing, goodbye." I lean down and kiss his cold cheek. I sit there next to Marvin for another ten minutes before my dad comes to get me.

"Scarlett, honey, it will be alright." He says. I know eventually it will be, but for now it's just not.

"I miss him dad." I say bluntly. "He didn't deserve to die. He shouldn't have died."

"No one that young deserves to die. You're right."

"I want to take him with us and give him a proper burial. Can we do that please?"

"Of course." He bends down and picks Marvin's lifeless body up and walks to the TARDIS. I look around this melancholy chamber and my eyes fall on The Master. I'm glad I killed him. Then I walk out to the TARDIS. When we enter the TARDIS, my mom is typing in coordinates, she turns with a grin the wavers when she spots Marvin.

"We are taking him to the graveyard." My dad says, trying to act cheery.

"Alright, that sounds nice. Graveyards are always fun, in some cases." My mom mumbles to herself typing in the new coordinates.

We go to the graveyard and bury him. We don't stay long, and I don't cry. I've said my goodbyes. It's done. I wonder about my dad. Is that who I'm going to become? Is The Master right? I've seen my dad frown, and look sad when he doesn't think anyone's looking. I smile to myself, as much as I love my dad, I will not become him. I think about the times when I'll see Marvin again, and even if I'm lying to myself, it makes me feel better. That night I look through my vortex manipulator, and the messages sent by Marvin. I laugh at most, they were always clever and funny. I set the vortex manipulator down and pause, listening to my parents down the hall. There talking about spray cheese or something. I roll my eyes and head to bed.


End file.
